Humanité
by Marry-black
Summary: Henry est humain, il le sait. Il sait aussi qu'il est un robot, ce qui est particulièrement paradoxal. Mais qu'est ce qui fait un humain après tout? En tout cas ce qui fait un robot c'est de pouvoir bricoler des câbles à l'intérieur de soi sans hurler ni mourir.


une petite fic un peu fluff écrite pour Dreki alors que ça n'allait pas bien.

Disclaimer : Tout est à François Descraques, Frenchnerd et tous ces gens bien.

* * *

><p>Henry n'avait jamais été vraiment pudique devant Renard, et quand Raph' avait rejoint leur petit nid plus ou moins douillet, il n'avait pas spécialement changé d'attitude. Vivre dans des souterrains à échapper aux zombies avec un type rencontré dans une prison nécrophile à tendance à vous faire réévaluer vos priorités. Et puis même quand ils étaient dans les années 2010, il avait suffisamment vu les fesses de Mattéo pour s'embarrasser de pudeur mal placée.<p>

Depuis qu'il était au courant pour sa condition robotique, du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment changé d'attitude, et ce même si Raph' avait tendance à détourner le regard quand il ouvrait sa cage thoracique à la table du salon – ce qu'ils appelaient le salon, du moins, vu que leur habitation n'avait qu'une seule pièce qui servait à tout et une table sur laquelle on mangeait, bossait, dormait de temps en temps.

De toute façon, à cet instant précis, Raph' était en train de somnoler sur un coussin par terre, et le docteur avait un modulateur subethérique à recalibrer. Ce qui était somme toute assez compliqué quand le dit modulateur était dans votre propre poitrine, planqué entre deux processeurs et que le premier sursaut pouvait vous faire rebooter. Il aurait bien réveillé Raph' mais il n'était pas exactement sûr que le remède ne soit pas pire que le mal.

Il tentait d'écarter deux câbles avec sa cuillère à tisane quand le visiteur revint dans le labo, claquant la porte derrière lui. Cette andouille avait sûrement déboulé au milieu d'un groupe de ZQC(1). Henry leva un doigt pour le faire taire au moment où son ami allait lancer un commentaire à haute voix et désigna la forme endormie et capillairement aléatoire de Raph', avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher et tirer une des chaises près de lui.

"Tiens, tu tiens le bitonniau rouge hors de mon chemin et tu évites à tout prix que ça touche cet autre truc."

"Ca fait quoi si ça se touche?"

"Je sais pas, mais tant qu'à faire, évite."

Henry haussa un sourcil vers son ami qui ne put que hausser les épaules et plonger le plus délicatement possible les mains dans le fatras de câbles et de processeurs à l'intérieur de son ami. Ce qui était super bizarre à penser, on l'admettra. De son côté, le Docteur Castafolte ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et se remis à bidouiller ses appareillages internes sans plus s'inquiéter de ses deux amis.

"Ah merde, attend, tiens ça. Et euh, serre les dents, au cas où."

Le visiteur n'eut que le temps d'attraper le petit bout de métal qu'Henry lui tendait, froncer les sourcils et ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander le pourquoi du comment, qu'il se prit un coup de jus.

"Aouch! What the fuck Henry?!"

"Désolé, c'était pas prévu. Presque. Pas sûr du moins."

Un grognement depuis le panier dans le coin de la pièce les força à nouveau à baisser le ton, tous deux soucieux du temps de sommeil du petit, qui sinon est un peu ronchon. Ils reprirent leurs travaux en silence, ou plutôt le Docteur reprit ses travaux et Renard reprit son observation de la machinerie complexe qui faisait vivre le Castafolte. Henry pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête aussi bien qu'il sentait vibrer les processeurs entre ses doigts. Où était la limite de l'humanité, qu'est ce qui séparait l'homme de la machine, peut-on créer une âme?

"Henry?"

"Mmh?"

"Tu… nan laisses tomber, c'est con."

Henry reposa le tournevis sur le coin de la table et releva les yeux vers son canidé de compagnon. Il était penché vers lui, les mains toujours plongées jusqu'aux poignets dans les câbles et rouages de sa poitrine, si proche qu'Henry pouvait sentir son souffle faire bouger les poils de sa moustache. Dans ses yeux, un tas de questions, d'inquiétudes. Il avait perdu tellement de gens, et son meilleur ami n'était qu'un tas de boulons, après tout…

Henry se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour le rassurer. Evidemment qu'il serait toujours là, et techniquement il verrait sans aucun doute Renard mourir de vieillesse, au passage, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à dire pour conserver l'intensité du moment. Qu'est ce qui faisait la mesure d'un humain? Etait-ce les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver, ou ceux que les autres pouvaient éprouver pour lui? Le Castafolte se contenta de sourire, un peu timidement, et poser la main sur le poignet de son ami, celle qui aurait été placée sur son cœur, s'il en avait eu un.

Il allait dire quelque chose, ou faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand une voix enrouée s'éleva du coin de la pièce.

"Waaaah les mecs vous êtes tellement gay…"

* * *

><p>(1) : Zombies Qui Courent. comme leur nom l'indique, des zombies qui courent.<p> 


End file.
